<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate OMEGAVERSE Guide by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281752">The Ultimate OMEGAVERSE Guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>romy/everyone, romy/her omega bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ultimate OMEGAVERSE Guide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work Text:<br/>Welcome to the ULTIMATE guide to the Omegaverse<br/>Introduction: The Omegaverse is a world where besides the binary genders (female and male) there exists a second set of genders known as Maturation. These secondary genders are more animalistic in nature and dictate the best role in which a person can contribute to society.</p><p>Dictionary:</p><p>Scent glands – Scent glands are found in every secondary gender. They rest on each side at the base of the neck and on the wrist of a human. They produce semi-viscous secretions which contain pheromones and other semiochemical compounds. These odor-messengers indicate information such as status, mood, and sexual power.</p><p>Pack – a group of people that live, feed, and travel together as a family group. The members may consist of family members or nonrelated members such as friends or neighbors with which they get along with and work together for a greater structure. Usually consists of a single adult Alpha as leader and other secondary genders which fulfill various position for a well-functioning community.</p><p>In modern society packs are less common and are kept between family members only.</p><p>Presentation – When a person presents/matures into their secondary gender.</p><p>Heat – Estrus or better known as the heat is a period during the reproductive cycle when an omega is sexually receptive, signaling they are ready for mating. An Omega only goes into heat every three months, which then can last from 3 to 10 days depending on the environment the Omega finds itself into.</p><p>Rut - A periodic and often annually recurring state for Alphas, during which their behavior associated with the urge to breed is displayed. Usually an Alpha goes into rut every month or can be triggered by an Omega’s heat.</p><p>Breed/Breeding – The act of impregnation.</p><p>Command – An order given by an Alpha, which forces the lower genders of the hierarchy to follow the command no matter their opinion or willingness to follow said order.</p><p>Secondary Genders – Maturation</p><p>There are five genders a person can mature into (Alpha, Delta, Beta, Omega and Enigma)</p><p>Age of Maturation</p><p>A child will present their second gender around the age of 13 years old. Thus, they enter what is known as maturation. Maturation can last into their late teens or early twenties. After maturation stops they are considered as full Adults in the eyes of society.</p><p> </p><p>γ Gamma – The third primary gender</p><p>Description: The gamma, also known as the third primary gender, is the gender which will either mature into a female Alpha/Delta or a male Omega. Pre presentation, it is unknown what gender the child will mature into. Thus, they are referred to with pronouns such as Ze, Zer, Zim until presentation.</p><p>Biology: A Gamma is born with both sets of genitalia. They have a vaginal opening and at the position where the clitoris should reside, in place they have a penis. A Gamma also has a uterus, which is either developed further regarding fertilization if a Gamma presents as an Omega or is rendered useless and remains infertile if a Gamma presents as an Alpha.</p><p>Statistics: In every 1000 people, one will be born a Gamma.</p><p> </p><p>α Alpha – The Leader</p><p>Description: The Alpha stands at the top of the hierarchy. They are naturally charismatic, intelligent and excel in leadership roles.</p><p>Characteristics: An Alpha is usually taller, broader and physically stronger than the other secondary genders. They are aggressive by nature, especially in their younger days or in the presence of other Alphas. They are competitive and do not hesitate to show they dominance if the situation calls for it. They are able to dominate each of the other secondary genders, making them submit through their scent or commands.</p><p>Alphas will refuse to submit to anything or anyone, only surrendering if their lives or the lives of their pack and people that matter are at risk.</p><p>Biology: Like every secondary gender, the Alpha possesses scent glands. The scent they produce is usually more aggressive and oppressing than those of the other genders, only dominated by the scent of an Omega in heat. Through their scent, they can easily control a room full of Betas, Deltas and Omegas, showing their intent or mood regarding the situation. Depending on the will of the Alpha, some Deltas and Betas can resist the unspoken command.</p><p>However, if an Alpha makes a true command, a combination of pheromones, will and spoken word, both Betas and Omegas are forced to abide by the command. Deltas may or may not be able to resist a command depending on their will.   </p><p>An Alpha is immune to the call and command of another Alpha.</p><p>An Alpha’s penis is different from that of a male Beta as at the base of the penis resides what is known as the bulbus glandis, usually referred to as the knot. A knot can inflate through sexual intercourse and will lock into the vaginal walls of a Beta or Omega in order to trap the sperm released after climax so that they may ensure maximum chance of breeding.</p><p>An Alpha is known to go into rut every month, which can last from 3 to 10 days. During this period, an Alpha’s pheromones are much more potent, and they display a more aggressive behavior. However, unlike Omegas, Alphas are able to ignore and control their rut without affection society at large.</p><p>Statistics: In every 50 people, one presents as an Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>δ Delta – The Consigliere</p><p>Description: A Delta is one rank below an Alpha. For most of history Deltas were believed they were no different from Alphas as their biology and demeanor mirrors that of Alphas. Thus, Deltas were referred to as Alphas themselves for most of their existence.</p><p>However, through studies of their behavior, Deltas were shown to be much more cooperative and willing to share their position of leadership with other Deltas or Alphas. They excel in secondary leadership positions or as advisors.</p><p>Characteristics: Physically Deltas mirror Alphas to a T. However, unlike Alphas, as mentioned previously they are much more cooperative and will submit to Alphas or other Deltas if the situation calls for it. Essentially, they are a less stubborn, less aggressive version of an Alpha.</p><p>Biology: The biology of a Delta is almost exactly the same as an Alpha. The only difference is that they are unable to form true commands.</p><p>Statistics: In every 10 people, one presents as a Delta.</p><p> </p><p>β Beta – The Worker</p><p>Description: A Beta is the most common gender a human matures to. They are peaceful in nature and have a wide range of skills. They usually choose to specialize in a certain area and contribute to upholding society.</p><p>Characteristics: Betas can vary in strength, height, intelligence and skill. They are very cooperative and work in a hive mentality, sharing their knowledge, thoughts and resources in order to strengthen their community.</p><p>Biology: Just like Alphas and Deltas, Betas also have scent glands which reside at the base of their neck and their wrists. The scent of a Beta is much more subdued than that of an Alpha, Delta or Omega.</p><p>For Betas, the primary gender plays a much bigger role than to Alphas or Omegas. Only Female Betas are able to get pregnant and only male Betas are able to impregnate a female Beta or an Omega.</p><p>Female Betas, upon maturation, experience monthly bleeding which can last from 3 days up to a week.</p><p>Statistics: Most of the human population presents as Beta.</p><p> </p><p>Ω Omega – The Caretaker (CHROJO GC)</p><p>Description: The Omega, also called the mother of the pack, is known to be submissive and caring in nature. They like to nurture and take care of others.</p><p>Characteristics: An Omega is physically weaker than the rest of the genders, however they are known for their agility and speed. This is speculated to be nature’s way to balance the genders, since Omegas lack the ability to protect themselves, thus creating a flight response to escape from predators and unwanted suitors if the situation calls for it.</p><p>Omegas are softer in appearance, have a smoother complex and generally look more appealing to the other genders, especially Alphas and Deltas.</p><p>Omegas are easily submissive and can be seen as needy at times. They love taking care of others as well as be taken care of. They are the gender which usually keeps the Alphas and Deltas calm, though they can just as easily trigger aggressive behavior if certain terms are met.</p><p>Biology: The scent glands of an Omega reside, like in every other gender, on the base of their neck and wrists. The scent of an Omega is usually floral, sweet and very appealing to the other genders. They can overpower the scents of Betas but never that of Alphas unless they are in heat.</p><p>An Omega is very fertile. However, they are most fertile while in heat, where the chance of pregnancy is 99%. Before entering heat, an Omega experiences pre-heat. Pre-heat can last up to a week or more, essentially preparing the Omega for the coming heat. Their scent becomes gradually more potent the closer they are to their heat. During this period, the Omega will prepare for a space in which they feel safe and guarded. This is usually referred to as their nest. The nest is cleaned, filled with articles of clothes or objects which carry the scents of their loved ones and is filled with food and water, as the Omega will be unable to prepare meals while they experience their heat.</p><p>They also consume more food than they usually would, in order to prepare their body for the high levels of energy they will discharge.</p><p>During pre-heat, an omega is coherent and aware of their decisions, thus, if wanted, the Omega can invite an Alpha or a Beta into their nest so that they may share their heat.</p><p>After pre-heat, the Omega will immediately feel a spike in their body temperature as well as an ache in their vaginal walls, indicating that their heat has started. Their scent will have also become much more potent in hopes of attracting possible suitors.</p><p>The heat can last from 3 to 10 days long. During this period, Omegas are rendered completely incoherent and wish for nothing more than to be bred and impregnated. During this period, the Omega is very vulnerable and each decision the Omega makes is out of desperation and thus not recommended to be followed.</p><p>If an Omega had not invited an Alpha or Beta into their nest during their pre-heat and an Alpha or Beta decides to enter an Omega’s nest without invitation, it is considered rape and punished accordingly.</p><p>After the heat, the Omega will feel tired and sluggish and will once again resume to eat large portions of meals until their energy levels are balanced once again.</p><p>Statistics: In 100 people, one will present as an Omega.</p><p> </p><p>∑ Enigma – The King of Kings (Romy)</p><p>Description: They are the rarest type of gender a person can present as. An Enigma is the Alpha of Alphas and is believed to be a myth because of their rarity. They are extremely dangerous and can either lead a society to flourish or to damnation.</p><p>Characteristics: They mirror Alphan behavior perfectly. They might even be more aggressive and domineering than an actual Alpha. They bow to no one and they cannot be submitted. They can dominate every gender, Alphas included, and will win every challenge or fight.</p><p>They have superior strength, intelligence and no one can resist their charisma. They are essentially the ultimate gender.</p><p>Biology: They own the exact same biology as Alphas, though their scent cannot be overridden even by an Omega in heat. They can also resist the call of an Omega in heat, unlike Alphas which will enter their rut if they smell the pheromones of a ripe Omega.</p><p>An Enigma is also able to impregnate every gender with a reproductive system, female Alphas included.</p><p>The command of an Enigma cannot be resisted by any of the other genders.</p><p>Statistics: An Enigma is born once a generation. Sometimes it can even skip one. There cannot exist two Enigmas in the world- this meaning the only possible Enigma in this generation is Romy. (Twitter user @Ghirga)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>